


Gunslinger's Princess

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Love Me Apocalyptic [2]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Nephilim (Darksiders), One Shot Collection, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Relationships: Strife (Darksiders)/Reader
Series: Love Me Apocalyptic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Gunslinger's Princess

Strife was a welcomed relief.Regardless of how rough my day was, he was able to make a snarky comment or a joke just to get a laugh out of me.We stumbled upon each other by mistake, but ever since then he’s been coming to stay in the Human Realm, as he likes to call it.

“Strife?”

“What’s up Princess?”

“Can you tell me another story of your adventures?”

“Hm, I don’t know, can I?” he chides.“Ya know, I’m not all that entertaining?”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Nah I think I give myself too much credit.Though I can’t help that everybody loves me!Even the flesh eaters, they are always attacking me for my flesh.Or is it my personality?”

I chuckle softly as I lean into his side on the couch and he doesn’t hesitate to pull me closer into his side.Luckily, after a few times being poked, he now removes his armor when he comes in my house.It’s so much easier to cuddle, which will eventually lead to him holding me in his lap.He’s a huge Nephilim Horseman, not as huge as he describes War and Death, but larger than human standards.

“Have a rough day again today?”

“Kinda, same old same old.”

“Nah, I don’t know about that.Not often I find you in a hoodie and shorts surrounded by chips.”

“Maybe I’m on my monthly.”

“You’re not cranky yet.And your chocolate stash was still full.”

“Wait how do you know how much is in my stash?”

“Because I ate about a quarter of it when I waited for you to get home.”

I slap his chest playfully, “You owe me more chocolate!”

“I would if I could…but I don’t really have human currency.Unless your stores take souls.”

“Can’t say that they do.You would probably scare them until they just gave you all the candy.”

“Damn straight.Only the best for my Princess.”

I feel a kiss being pressed to the top of my head and it makes my chest swell with happiness.Strife always does stuff like this: hugs, cuddles, and soft kisses.However, his kisses were only to my head or cheek in a friendly fashion.We never went farther than that, and I think it was a mutual understanding; a line neither one of us were willing to cross.For me, if I told him I had stronger feelings for him I fear him leaving me and I’m not willing to lose our friendship.

“Hey,” he flicks my forehead.“Are you listening to me?”

“Oh yeah, of course!”

“Liar,” he dead pans.

“Okay I spaced out, I’m sorry oh great marksman.”

“That’s better.”

Suddenly my phone buzzes on the table and before I can reach for it, Strife snags it first.

“Who’s Dan?” he asks.

“My co-worker.”

“Okay ‘co-worker’.So why is he calling you so late?Especially asking for coffee?”

I take the phone out of his grasp and open my phone to scroll through the messages.

**Dan** : _Hey (Y/n)_

**Dan** : _I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a coffee together tomorrow morning?_

**Dan** : _Just us?_

I start typing my response when I feel Strife lean over me to read my response.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” he plants his chin on my shoulder.“Continue.”

“Strife,” I complain.

“What?I’m not scaring off your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“He’s trying to be.”

Rolling my eyes I send my response.

**_Me:_ ** _I don’t mind if we get coffee as friends._

**_Me:_ ** _Like I told you today, I don’t like you in that manner.I’m sorry._

**Dan:** _Can’t blame a guy for trying._

I put my phone down and feel Strife’s arm tighten slightly as he pulls me back into our original position.

“Do you think I would ever be able to visit your realm, maybe meet your brothers and sister?Or even take a ride on Mayhem?”

“I don’t know Princess, my brothers and sister are not so fond of humans as I am.Especially Fury, she’s just—not sure how to describe it,” he scratches the back of his head.

I feel myself deflate slightly, I wanted to know more about him and where he comes from, but I know just by his stories alone how dangerous the other realms are.I feel his hand tighten on my shoulder as he pulls me closer.

“Maybe someday Princess.Maybe sometime soon we can take a ride on Mayhem.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, I promise.Just for you.”

I relax my head on his shoulder and breathe in deeply and enjoy our time together, just lounging on the couch, watching Netflix, and forgetting about normal life.How I wish this could last.

***

Driving back to my house, I try to go a little slower because it was late into the night.I had stopped to grab some groceries because I can’t keep eating junk food, unfortunately I need nutrition.Try to be healthy they always say.I drive up to my little secluded home and park my car in the driveway.I click the button to open the trunk to grab my groceries, and as soon as I close the trunk I turn and stare into six, beady, azure eyes of a black faceless creature.

“Hello, my dear,” it greets sinisterly.

I drop my bags out of fear and try to back away slowly.

“Oh, do not be afraid.I won’t hurt you,” it floats closer, “yet.”

Swiftly he blocks the direction I was trying to run to and he wraps a spiny hand around my neck and lifts me off the ground.I struggle against his grip as air slowly leaves my body.He brings up his other hand to trace a claw against my cheek.

“Now be a good little human and do as I say, or I will destroy Strife personally.”

“S…Stri—fe…”

“Yes,” he drawls on.“If you wish for no harm to come to him, you will do as I say.”

“K…y-yea…”

He drops me to the floor and I hold my throat while coughing and trying to gasp in air.

“That’s better.Now, gather yourself and invite me in.”

Cautiously, I gather my things and make my way into my house with this demon following behind me.As soon as the door closes, again the demon floats close to my face.

“W-what do you w-want from me?”

“It’s not what I want, it’s what the Charred Council wants.”

“The Charred Council?”

“Yes.The very Council your beloved Horseman serves; surely he’s mentioned it.”

I stay silent and try to slowly back away and reach for my machete that I keep by my door, but he grabs my wrist and twists it.

“Gah!”

“Ah ah ah,” he wiggles his finger.“Naughty humans get punished when they don’t do what they are told.”

“What do you want Demon?!”

“I am not a demon,” he tosses me to the side and I hit the back of my couch.“I am a Watcher, right hand servant to the Charred Council.Do not place me on the same level as those petty bottom feeders.Scrounging around for leftover souls.But enough about me, I am here to make sure you cease all ties to the Horseman.”

“Cut ties with Strife?Why?I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Suddenly he waves his hand and a black mist secretes from his hand, and I am immediately overcome with an immense pain, as if I’m being crushed.

“Do not talk back to me Human,” he adds more pressure and I flail around, “You will do as I command and sever your ties to Strife.If you do not, the Charred Council will destroy him.”

“I-I…d-don’t believe y-y-you…”

The pain stops and again I’m gasping for air while fighting against the burning tears threatening to fall.

“I could kill you where you lie, but I have orders,” the Watcher shrugs then waves his hand to open a portal.“If you don’t believe me, then maybe the Council should deal with you.”

His hand glows and I feel myself being picked up off the ground.

“Believe me, they are not as merciful as I am.”

He brings me through the portal and the travel makes my body feel tingly just before I’m dropped onto a dusty, concrete floor.I cough as some of the dust got into my mouth, and I find it’s hard to breathe as I realize that I’m surrounded by lava.In front of me are three large stone faces, though they don’t move I know they are alive.

**“Is this the human?”**

“Yes masters.”

**“Human, you know why you are here,”** it stated. **“It would be wise that you do as you are told, if you value your life as that of Strife.”**

“Why are you d-doing this?” I feel tears start to fall out of fear.

**“You are a distraction to his loyalty to us.So choose, sever your ties and live, or die where you quiver along with Strife.”**

“I-I…”

The tears keep coming as I try to hold in my cries, but this being feels powerful that he just may do what he says and kill Strife.I can’t let that happen.

“I’ll do it,” I whisper.

**“A wise decision.But as a precaution that you keep to your word.”**

Suddenly, the Council Heads spit out a orange beam of light towards me I try to turn to run but the beam forces me to the ground and there’s an immediate burning sensation across my back.I scream in agony as the beam carves something into my back while the Watcher laughs.Before I pass out from the pain, the beam is drawn back and I am left panting on the floor.

**“This seal binds you to do our bidding.If you so much as whisper for help from Strife, or any Horseman, this seal with deliver excruciating pain where you will beg for death.So do as we say, and you both will live.”**

I struggle to lift myself off of the ground, every time I move it hurts, and my ears are ringing.Again, that levitation happens and I am dragged through the portal back to my home and dropped on the floor.

“Remember human, we will know everything.”

Finally, the Watcher leaves me in a crumpled heap on the floor finally giving into the pain and the tears.I reach a careful hand behind me to feel my burned clothes; I could also smell the burnt flesh of my back and the scarring seal that now binds me.

“Strife…” I cry to myself.

***

It took every ounce of energy I had left to drag myself into my shower and try to wash away the left over blood and charcoal from my burned back.All I really did was sit there in the tub and let the water run itself over me.I don’t know how I got myself in this situation, but I know I would do anything to protect Strife.Telling him to leave and never come back is going to hurt worse than the burn on my back.

I hear the front door open with the spare key and in walks Strife, obviously tired as he drops his mask to the floor.

“Evening Princess,” he plops down on the couch and leans against the arm.“I hope your day was better than mine.”

I shrug my shoulders and try to curl up tighter and scoot away from him.

“No hug?Come on I don’t smell that bad, this time at least,” he chuckles.

“Strife…we need…we need to talk about something.”

“Can I get my hug first?”

I turn my head to face him and immediately his expression drops.He sits upright and keeps his focus on my face.

“(Y/n)?What’s going on?Did that Dan guy give you trouble?”

“No,” I shake my head.“It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?”

I scratch the back of my head then pull my blanket closer around my body, for comfort and to hide the mark.

“I think it’s best that…that you don’t come around anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” his voice drops.

Taking a deep breath I look at him in the eyes.

“Strife…I’m sorry but we can’t be friends anymore.”

There’s a pregnant pause between us, and I’m holding my breath worried of the reaction from Strife.

“Hah, and I thought I had bad jokes.Sorry Princess, but it’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking Strife.”

“You’ve got to be,” he runs a hand through his hair.“W-why are you saying this?What did I do?”

He’s distraught expression makes me want to tell him, but I start to feel that burn and I wince slightly.I have to lie to him.

“I’m just, I’m tired Strife.I’m tired of looking over my shoulder worried that you’ll bring trouble, worried that maybe it’s you that may be upsetting the so-called ‘Balance’ by coming here.”

“You’ve never been afraid before?!” he yells.“Where is this coming from?Tell me the truth!What did I do?Did I say something wrong?Is it about that time I called your mom fat?It was an accident!Is it about Dan?If you want to see him I-I’m okay with that, see?!” he points to his face, he’s forcing a smile.

“That’s not it,” the burn increases, they must want me to hurry up.“I just can’t do this anymore Strife!I’m scared!I-I think it’s best that you leave!”

“Please (Y/n),” he begs while kneeling in front of me and placing his hands on either side of me.“Please don’t do this.I’m sorry!Whatever it is I did I’m so fucking sorry!”

My facade is dying quickly, I need to do something and fast.The pain is increasing, and I can feel them watching me.I need to do this, to save Strife no matter what.

“Strife,” I place both of my hands on his face willing myself to say this to his face.“If you lo—care about me, and about our friendship, you’ll leave and never come back.You won’t put me at risk anymore, and you won’t be distracted from your work as a Balance Keeper.”

“Why…?” his eyes are burning with tears.“Why would you do this to me?I thought…”

“G-goodbye Strife.”

I quickly get up and out of his grasp then hurry to my room and shut the door.Instantly I collapse to the floor in a pathetic heap; the pain didn’t stop it kept coming so I bunch up my blanket and let loose my cries into it.From outside my door, I could hear the pacing from Strife’s heavy boots.Is he going to do something to me?I would deserve it. 

However, I hear the door from the front shut, then a painful cry echoes through the night.Strife screams and cries loud enough to mask my own as I succumb to my internal pain.

***

Time passes by, I’ve lost track since this Apocalypse hit.Who knows how long it’s been since demons and angels overtook this world.

Ever since I told Strife to leave, he never came back as requested.The Watcher never came back either to relieve me of this curse, but anytime I think of Strife and how much I regret what I did, the pain comes back tenfold.His cries from outside my house haunt me to this day; I hurt the one I love most and I couldn’t even tell him how I felt only to leave.

Since I think of him so often, I’ve become numb to the pain, I can’t even feel my fingers.I’ve gone on like a walking zombie, I don’t even know how I’ve survived this long going along as I have.Truthfully I’m dead inside.

Ahead of me is a blueish platform in the middle of a graveyard I’m walking through.I might join one of these lucky souls who didn’t have to experience Doomsday.

“Why so glum child?”

A bluish old man wearing a long cloak with feathers, long clawed fingers, and a blue essence coming off him stares at me.

“Heh, I’m seeing ghosts now…”

“You are not afraid of me?”

“What is there to be afraid of anymore?Look at where we are, and I’m talking to an apparition…” I sadly chuckle.“I’m losing my mind.”

“So you are the human the Rider of the White Horse spoke highly of.”

“Strife…?Is he alright?”

“Physically, he is in good health.”

“That’s a relief,” I plop on the ground and lean against the back of a headstone.“I’m glad…that he’s okay.”

“You are not well Child,” he mentions.“You are cursed and seem closer to death than ever.”

“Never met him, only Strife.”

“Not his brother.”

“Hah…sorry I’ve been getting myself lost these days.”

“Looking at the state of your world I can see how you must feel that way.”

“Is it easier?Being dead?”

“You must be truly lost if you are thinking of crossing over.”

“What is there to live for anymore?” tears start pouring down my face.“I’m so done with everything…look at me I’m talking to a ghost which you’re probably not even there, I lost my home, my world, my best friend…I can’t do this anymore.”

“I see.The choice is yours Child, be wise about it.”

“What?”

I look up and the ghost is gone.I bury my face in my hands and sob quietly.

“I really am losing it.Strife…I wish you were here.”

***

“The Council has betrayed us,” War declares.

“Are you certain?” Strife questions harshly.

“The Watcher was a pawn to make sure I take the fall.He showed me what he did to your human.”

“S-she…what did the Watcher do to (Y/n)?!” Strife grasps War’s shoulders.“Tell me!”

“The human is cursed.”

All four Horsemen look over to see Crowfather with his hands intertwined together in his all-knowing stance.

“Cursed?” Death asks.“How do you know this?”

“The Council’s binding seal is upon her.She is bound to do their bidding lest they release her be it of their own will or her death.As the situation beholds, I believe it was them who threatened her and that explains the abrupt ending of your alliance with her, Strife.”

“Hmph, it seems your erratic behavior was for naught Strife,” Fury smirks.

“The Council cursed her,” he clenches his fists.“They hurt her…I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all!”

“Don’t be so brash Strife,” Crowfather intervenes.

“Why?!No one’s going to stop me!I’m gonna kill those sons of bitches for taking (Y/n) away from me!”

“Your human is not well.I went to see for myself since you would not quiet your cries for her—”

“I was not crying!”

“Leave for the Council now and your human is damned by her own doing.”

Strife’s eyes widen, and his heart nearly stops.(Y/n) doomed?Her own doing?

“I’m not in the mood for stories Crowfather,” Strife growls.

“The choice is yours.”

This does not sit well with Strife, no more waiting.As much as he wants to rush to kill the Council who wronged him, he has to rush to (Y/n).No matter what.

“Where is she?”

“Eastern hills, near one of Vulgrim’s Serpent Holes.”

“Wait for me at Hell’s Gates.I’ll meet you there.”

“Alone?” Death asks.

“Yeah,” he summons Mayhem.“I gotta make this right.”

Strife mounts Mayhem and spurs him on the hardest he ever has to reach (Y/n) as fast as he can.

“Come on Mayhem!We gotta go faster!We can’t be too late!”

Mayhem whinnies in response and pounds the earth beneath his hooves trying to get there as fast as his master demands.

***

Crashing waves beat against the rocks below as a storm slowly rolls in.I sit on the edge of the cliff and dangle my feet over the edge; it would just be so easy, one push. 

After the imagined conversation with the ghost my body convulsed in immense pain like my body was trying to burst.What did I do?Did I say something wrong?Is the Council finally going to kill me after all this time?I writhed in pain for what felt like hours, my screams echoed out across empty buildings, but it didn’t matter.No one could take away the pain.

In a haze I somehow picked myself up and drug my feet here to this cliff.The water below was the only thing that didn’t look tainted by the Apocalypse.So free, so oblivious, so inviting.A few droplets of rain land against my face and I lean back to allow the rain to come down upon me. 

In the distance I hear a faint voice and I feel that it’s coming from the ocean.Maybe I should follow it and see.I push up to my feet and look down below.The sounds seem to get closer and it sounds like Strife which encourages me.I want to be with him again, maybe as a ghost I can be free to be his friend again. 

“(Y/n) don’t!”

I lean forward and fall off of the cliff.

**“NO!!!”**

A bruising force envelopes me and then instead of falling, I feel the whiplash effect as I’m brought back up to the cliff.The arms around me press me tight to their form.The gun smoke smell is so familiar as well as the heavy armor.

“(Y/n)…Princess why?Why would you do this?”

“Strife?” I realize and try to push him away.“W-why are you here?You can’t be here!”

“No!I’m not letting you go!Never again!”

“They will kill you!Please let me go!”

His hold tightens around me to cradle me to his chest.

“Honey, Sweetie, Princess, Baby-girl, I’m not going anywhere.Never again.I know now; I know everything.”

“You do?”

He rubs my back and I whimper in pain as he rubs over the curse seal.

“I’m going to make them pay, for everything.What they did to you, to me, to us, I will destroy those fucking sons of bitches.”

“Strife, I’m s-so sorry…I’m sorry, sorry.”

“Forget about it, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I missed you so much.”

He reaches his hand around to wipe my tears away.I hold him as tight as my frail body can as he starts to rock me softly.

“I’m not going anywhere again.Not this time.I’ll fix everything.”


End file.
